


The Great Conjunction

by writing_pogu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, hi dttwt, i am literally so sad, i used to not ship dnf now i write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_pogu/pseuds/writing_pogu
Summary: For humans, the Great Conjunction is an event so rare, almost everyone scrambles to see it. They peer into their telescopes to watch Jupiter and Saturn appear to be so close, they almost overlap.For Dream and George, it’s the one night where they can be together. One night out of hundreds of years, where they can be in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Great Conjunction

**The Great Conjunction**

“George!” He almost doesn’t recognize the voice. The tall blond bounds towards him at lightning speed, picking him up in a bone crushing hug. Dream spins him around in circles, laughing so hard the whole galaxy can hear. “I missed you, loser!”

“Maybe it wouldn’t have taken so long if I orbited a little faster,” George admits weakly. Dream finally puts him down, and he gasps for air. Dream was a much bigger planet than he, and revolved around Sapnap many human years faster than him. He stares at Dream for a moment: he looks a bit taller. His dark green eyes now glow emerald, playful and full of life. Dream dons a golden crown and a sage colored cape over tattered beige clothing, a nod to the last time they’d seen each other. He had clearly not left his Shakspearean phase, despite it being almost 400 years ago. Suddenly, George becomes self conscious of his own clothes. The modern dark blue suit he wears has much less character than Dream’s attire. “You look good.”

“Oh come on now, George,” Dream retorts, pretending to be hurt by this remark. He reaches down to tip George’s rings, which circle above his head like a halo. The rings wobble in protest, threatening to slip out of balance. Dream’s dirty blond hair is longer now, and it falls over his face in small waves. He runs his hand through his hair and leans down to George’s level. “Just…  _ good _ ?”

“You always look good,” George says quickly. His face feels hot. 400 years, and not the slightest change in his charisma. Dream never ceased to make him blush, to say things that made his heart flutter and his rings wobble. The tall boy wheezes at this; he always knows exactly what to say. George watches his mannerisms in admiration. From the scrunch of his nose to the dimples on his cheeks, George missed seeing all of it. The two begin talking in the short time they have. They catch up with each other, even though space is decently quiet as long as Sapnap isn’t bothering the humans by sending them heat waves. Whenever this happens, the planets all argue with one another, while Dream and George sit back and watch in peace. Without thinking, George inches closer and leans his head on Dream’s chest. Both boys go silent, and George swears he can hear both their hearts beating.

“I miss you,” Dream admits quietly. The silence, while deafening, also provides a sense of comfort. Despite being watched by millions on Callahan’s planet, it feels like they were the only two in the universe. Dream wraps his arms around George again, softer this time. It’s almost like he’s afraid to break him. George can feel Dream rest his head on top of his, and his closeness is too much to take.

“I love you!” The words spill out of George’s mouth like a waterfall. He looks up at Dream, whose face is blank. Did he say something wrong? Did Dream not feel the same? George couldn’t stop talking. “I’ve loved you forever, and I can’t stop.”

Embarrassed, George buries his head in Dream’s chest. He smells like long hours in a strip mine. Dream is silent for a few seconds, then takes a deep breath.

“For one thing,” he begins, letting out a laugh. He tussles George’s messy brown hair. “I know you love me.”

He plants a soft kiss on George’s forehead. He murmurs something under his breath, but George’s head is spinning too fast to make it out. He loves him? Dream loves him. George couldn’t hear anything other than that.

“What?” he huffs, embarrassingly out of breath. Dream was so close, it made him nervous. His seventeenth century linen clothes were soft to the touch, and his heart beating underneath was loud enough to surpass words. George looks up at Dream, who was the oldest in the solar system. Seeing past his youthful eyes would reveal a man humbled by millions of years of living. Dream fiddles with the chain around George’s neck. 

“Please love me forever,” Dream whispers quietly. George smiles weakly, reaching up to push a strand of messy golden hair back into place. He cups Dream’s face in his hands and kisses him. Softly, then deeper, then until neither can breathe.

The time comes when they have to leave each other again. To wait for hundreds of years, except this time they know how the other feels. George unwillingly detaches himself from Dream’s arms and turns to say goodbye.

“Goodbye, Saturn,” Dream calls out as he walks away. George laughs at this name, as no one ever calls him it. How far away is the next great conjunction?

“I love you, Jupiter,” George yells back. Dream whoops in happiness, raising his fists in the air. George explodes into a smile and looks up into space. He can see other stars in other solar systems. This is their home. George looks back at Dream, who walks away with a new pep in his step. And in that moment, he knows that in every universe, in every timeline, he would choose him. Dream, the boy with floppy hair and dancing eyes, dimples deeper than canyons and an infectious smile. It will always be him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked this story, be sure to watch for my new book (dnf again lol) called Line Without a Hook.


End file.
